


You Love Her, Don't You?

by piershoesz



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity's parents are mentioned, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Feelings Realization, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piershoesz/pseuds/piershoesz
Summary: "Ever since grom... she's gone soft..."...Boscha finds Amity's note to Luz from Grom, and realizes something important after seeing it. She goes to Luz and confronts her about it.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Boscha, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Boscha, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	You Love Her, Don't You?

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Once more I bring you another piece, this time for the Owl House! 
> 
> I had a conversation with a close friend a couple weeks back about Boscha and her perspective on Amity and her feelings for Luz... and I also wanted to do a bit of a what if sort of scenario where even despite the whole base of their friendship, Boscha has a romantic interest in Amity.
> 
> So, I combined the two ideas to write this piece! I hope you all enjoy! And if you're reading this Rini, I especially hope you enjoy it! ❤
> 
> And lastly... Luz isn't nonbinary in this! I'm so sorry to all the Owl House fans who hc Luz as nb... I'm thinking of making an alternate version with they/them pronoun though! So let me know if you want to see that!

Boscha knelt down in the soft grass, picking up the two crumpled pieces of pink paper before her and unraveling them with caution. She held the pieces together and gasped.

_Luz,_

_Will you_

_go_ _to Grom_

_with me?_

_-Amity_

The pink-haired female took on a blank look, eyes glossing over the context of the torn up and tattered note several times. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, and a deep sadness took over her. 

No matter how hard she worked or how close she became with Amity, they would always be friends through circumstance. And now, as she looked down at the note in her hands, she knew for certain that she would never have a chance.

Maybe she should've known better, maybe she should have paid attention when Amity began to change and drift away, began to spend time with that human girl Luz and her other friends.

Maybe if she hadn't come across as cocky or arrogant, Amity would've stayed. 

But she didn't. And now Amity was falling for Luz, and Boscha would never have her.

She felt her heart ache. She held the note close to her chest and closed her eyes, wishing it was addressed to her.

* * *

She groaned, slowly following Luz to her locker as casually as possible, as to not cause suspicion or concern.

Classes were ending for the day, and Hexside students eagerly shuffled off with their belongings and bags back home or to go hang out with their friends after school.

Luz thankfully, had decided to take her time on this very day, and Boscha wanted to speak with her. Confrontations were never really her thing, but if Luz was the one Amity wanted, Boscha could not argue with that.

"You, human."

She called, finally deciding to approach the other girl. Luz spun on her heel, curious to see who it was.

When she say the pink-haired female standing there, she gasped and almost jumped.

"B-Boscha! W-what a pleasant surprise!"

Luz exclaimed nervously, Boscha expected this, the entire time the girl had been a resident of the Boiling Isles, Boscha had done nothing but torment and terrorize her and her group of friends.

Deep down, she was starting to feel bad about it. But, in her mind it showed weakness, and so she kept those regrets hidden.

She coughed awkwardly into her hand.

"I uhm... I'm not here to be mean to you, I promise."

She mumbled. Luz's head perked up, she stared at the pink-haired girl with wide eyes.

"Oh? Then... why'd you call to me?"

"Look, human-"

"Luz."

"What?"

"It's Luz. My name is Luz."

Boscha scoffed, folding her arms over her chest.

"Look, _Luz_... what's the deal with you and Amity?"

She asked, glaring at the other. Luz looked around nervously and moved her arms behind her back, rocking on her heels.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Ugh, you know what I mean..."

Boscha groaned, stepping closer.

"Ever since grom, she's gone soft... and she's started hanging out with you and your dumb friends more... so what's the deal?"

The words slipped from her mouth involuntarily, the pink-haired female cursed to herself in her mind and quickly attempted to move on.

"Hey! My friends are not dumb! And I... I have no clue!"

Luz objected, backing up a bit. She hit the back of a locker with a light thud, and Boscha stepped closer, leaning forward.

"I'm not gonna put up a fight, hu- I mean, Luz... I'm not in the mood for this... just... tell me the damn truth already..."

She moved back, Luz sighed in defeat and held up her hands.

"Me and Amity... we're friends now... okay? I'm sorry she's been moving away from you now... but I... I think she needs more friends, ya know?"

The girl admitted. Boscha knew the other girl's response would go along the lines of this, but it still hurt of course, it hurt a lot. And she balled up her firsts in order to try to keep the pain in.

"Ah, I see."

Was all she said, as cooly and calmly as possible. She made a move to walk away, but Luz grabbed her arm.

"Wait! Boscha... you aren't- you won't be jealous if I continue to get close to her... will you?"

She asked.

Boscha froze, feeling that peacefulness she desperately clung to melt away within seconds. Her eyes blew wide and her face morphed into one of deep anger and hatred, and she forcefully pulled Luz's hand off of her arm. The other girl yelped in terror and backed away.

"Jealous...?"

Boscha repeated, turning around a bit, she looked Luz right in the eye. She looked horrified.

"JEALOUS?!"

She shouted, turning around fully and slamming Luz into the locker. She hit it with a much harder thud and groaned in pain, sliding down to the ground. Boscha stomped over and hovered over the girl.

"I LOVE HER! I LOVE AMITY!"

She pounded her fist at the metal, hissing harshly at the sharp pain. Luz looked up, surprised yet still scared.

Boscha left her hand there, avoiding Luz's gaze by closing her eyes. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, they ran down her forehead and cheeks freely.

"...I love her."

She said again, her voice completely rid of its anger, and now it was taken over by a deep sadness. 

"Boscha-"

"No... no. Don't try to comfort me."

She requested, her words suddenly soft.

"I am jealous. I'm really, really jealous. Because you two are friends, actually friends. Not because of some dumb arrangements made by your parents or anything..."

Boscha mumbled, some strands of her pink hair falling in front of her eyes. She finally met eyes with Luz, she didn't look scared anymore... she looked... worried. 

"Tell Amity to leave me alone for good, okay? She shouldn't be spending time with somebody like me anymore..."

She informed the girl beneath her. She pulled her hand back and walked. Not looking back. Luz didn't go after her this time.

"I'm sorry..."

They both mumbled under their breathes as they distanced themselves.

* * *

Several months later, Boscha sat a beneath the golden yellow and orange tree, hair down with her eyes closed, reflecting on everything that had gone on since that incident.

Despite nobody ever seeing her outburst, after that day, Boscha had tried her best to keep to herself. She stayed with the friends she did already have, but they knew she was different. They just didn't know why.

Boscha presumed that Luz had told Amity what she told her to tell the other witch, as Amity had since left her alone and had not spoken to her since then. It hurt, but at least Boscha knew what to expect already. 

As the days turned to weeks and those weeks turned to months, Boscha felt herself start to let go of what she felt.

Those feelings for Amity would surely persist, but over the months without them speaking, she had the time to think to herself more. 

And she was glad for this.

"Hey."

A sudden voice called, snapping Boscha out of her thoughts. She turned, starring up with wide eyes.

"Mind if I sit?"

It was Amity, of course it was Amity. She had asked politely, and Boscha was sure the fellow female was just as shocked and nervous to find her there as well, so she nodded slowly.

"Thanks."

The green-haired girl said simply, crouching down and moving to sprawl her legs in the soft withering grass next to the other. Boscha was tempted to scoot over a bit, but something stopped her, perhaps it was her conscience telling her to finally explain everything.

"You'll always be one of my friends, you know. Even if this was our parents' decision."

Amity said. Boscha's head snapped up, and she turned to her, surprised.

"You- what?"

Amity tucked her knees into her chest and smiled.

"I said you'll always be one of my friends, Boscha. I'm sorry we stopped hanging out... it's just... Luz came into my life and I well... I guess I... I kind of fell for her..."

She admitted, tucking her mouth under her hand. Boscha took in a deep breath.

"No no, I get it. Don't worry."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I mean I... I told Luz to tell you to stop hanging out with me..."

They both went silent for a few moments. Then, it was broken by Amity.

"... What?"

"I just- I... I found your note from grom after in ended and I liked you then but I wanted you to be happy with Luz and so I told her to tell you to stop hanging out with me!"

Boscha said it all so fast, once she was done, she had to take in a gasp of air. Amity's eyes were the size of saucers as she took in every last word.

"Boscha..."

"I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry..."

"No! Boscha... it's okay."

The pink-haired girl let out a sigh of relief, making Amity laugh lightly. She leaned back, letting her body sink into the grass.

"How are you and that Luz the human by the way?"

She asked, Amity turned her head to the side and blushed.

"We're dating now..."

She mumbled, voice almost dreamy. Boscha smiled, that pain somehow managing to evaporate in that moment. 

She was happy, she was glad. She felt this way for _them_.

{ ❤ }


End file.
